


Something More

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Something [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam and Cas are friends, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Cas are happy together in their new relationship but Cas is left wanting something more. He turns to his best friend and practically brother, Sam for some advice.





	

Even though Sam and Dean had made up one of the bunker rooms for Cas, it had rarely been used. He had a meager few belongings from his time as a human and kept them there on a shelf. A few changes of clothes provided by the brothers were folded away in his dresser. It took him all of ten minutes to move into Dean’s room,  _ their _ room.

  


Sam was surprised at how openly affectionate they were around him. He’d spent years witnessing the hunter and angel dance around each other, denying their own feelings and staying just out of reach from one another. Both men had sought his counsel at times but always stopped short of what they really wanted to say. Now that it was real, he saw a level of confidence in the both of them he hadn’t seen in years.

  


Cas continued to chase leads, promising to not be gone longer than necessary. Dean would hug him tight and kiss him goodbye, asking him to be careful out there. He smiled when his phone vibrated with a text. They holed up in their room for a full day when Cas returned. They sat beside each other at every meal and cuddled on the couch when it was movie or Netflix time. Sam just smiled fondly.

  


The three men went out on cases together when there was a lull in Lucifer activity. Cas had gotten better at his ‘people skills’ so he often did the interviewing with Dean whilst Sam started digging up research. It felt like the good old days when life was simple salt and burns. They’d celebrate a successful hunt at a bar and grill. Cas nursed a beer and ate a few fries to fit in.

  


Occasionally a waitress would make eyes at Dean and he would put his arm around Cas, give  _ him _ the heart eyes, and tell her he was taken. If someone put the moves on Cas he’d get a harder look in his eyes and act territorial. They’d throw down a few bills for the check and promptly get back to their motel room. Sam had been booking himself singles for a while, usually far away from the lovebirds. He’d never been a fan of hearing(or seeing) his older brother in  _ flagrante dilecto. _

  


Sam woke up to a text from Cas after a hunt to meet for breakfast before Dean awoke. They hadn’t had much one on one time so he dressed quickly and responded that he’d be happy to. He and Cas took a walk to the corner coffee shop and ordered.

  


“Something on your mind, Cas?” Sam started.

  


“My relationship with your brother. You’ve been very supportive of us and we are both very grateful.”

  


“Of course, man. He’s my brother and you’re my best friend. I’m thrilled you guys are together. You’re both so much happier.”

  


“I am happy, Sam, but…”

  


“But what?” Sam suddenly felt nervous. 

  


“I want something more. I don’t quite know what that is but it feels like we could go beyond what we have. It’s difficult to explain. I know what angels would do and I know what humans would do. Dean and I have something...something else.”

  


“Is there any way to kind of split the difference? Like giving Dean something human and you getting something angelic?” He was relieved Cas wasn’t thinking of breaking up with Dean. 

  


“We already have a grace bond so I suppose that fulfills the notion of being mated. I cannot legally marry Dean…”

  


“Then don’t. You’re right. You don’t exactly fit into the norm so do something else. Buy a couple rings, give one to Dean, and start telling people your last name is Winchester.”

  


“Do you think that would be enough? Giving Dean a symbol of my commitment to him?”

  


“I think so. He wouldn’t want a ceremony anyway. It would be a painful reminder of all the people he couldn’t have there like our parents and Bobby and Charlie...He’d want something private.”

  


Cas picked at his donut. “I need to think about this. I do feel better discussing this with you. Thank you, Sam. You are my brother and best friend.”

  


Sam smiled at him. When the waitress came by with the check they ordered something to go for Dean then made their way back. Sam packed up his gear and turned on the tv to wait until Dean signaled him to go.

  


“Where’d you go?” a sleepy Dean asked Cas. He inhaled deeply. “Coffee. All is forgiven.” He sat up and reached out. “Gimme.”

  


Cas handed it over as well as the small paper bag containing his donuts. He sat on the bed with him and watched him bliss out over the maple and bacon breakfast treat.

  


“Mmmm...awesome. God I love you.” Dean froze and his eyes widened. He’d never said that before. It was understood but unspoken between them. It just fell out of his mouth over a donut. He felt like an asshole.

  


Cas just broke into a wide grin and squeezed Dean’s knee. “I love you too, Dean.” And the weight of it was lifted from their chests. Cas had been afraid of saying it first. He knew Dean loved him, he just showed it instead of saying it. 

  


“I should have said it differently, at a better time. Not half asleep over breakfast in a cheap motel room.”

“It doesn’t matter to me as long as you meant it. How many times have we made love in motel rooms? In the car? In the shower? The venue doesn’t change the meaning. At least not to me.”

  


Dean set his food and cup aside and climbed into Cas’ lap. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, sticky maple frosting still on his lips. Cas ran his fingers through the slumber mussed dirty blond hair and kissed back, feeling that familiar rush. “No fair you’re in jeans,” Dean panted when he broke away for a second. Cas snapped his fingers to remedy the situation.

  


“Better?” Cas grabbed Dean’s ass to line up their firming members. He licked his palm and circled his hand around them. Dean rocked into it, moaning softly. He kept his arms draped over Cas’ shoulders and continued their tender kisses, taking it slow and easy.  He tossed his head back with a shiver of pleasure and Cas sucked at his Adams apple. Dean surrendered himself to the build up and came quickly. Cas continued to stroke him until his own orgasm hit so he was painfully sensitive when he felt Cas release him.

  


He cupped Cas’ face in his hands and looked into his sapphire eyes. “I love you, Castiel.” He captured the angel’s lips.

  


“I love you,” Cas returned. He thought perhaps one of them might cry from the surge of emotion. He cleaned them up but held Dean tightly flush to his chest. They nuzzled each other’s faces. “Marry me?” Cas said before thinking.

  


Dean pulled back and just stared. “Cas, did you just-?”

  


“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I-”

  


“Yes.”

  


“What?” 

  


“You asked, I said yes.”

  


“But we can’t exactly…”

  


“Doesn’t matter. You were alive long before there was paperwork and shit for marriage. Your Dad’s cool with it so just BOOM you’re a Winchester.”

  


“You’re ready for something more?”

  


“Yeah, I think so.”


End file.
